To Be a Mercenary
by FanFicDestroyer4
Summary: When Kieran finds out that Oscar is working as a royal knight and a mercenary, he decides to join the Greil Mercenaries to beat his rival. Hilarity and chaos ensue. Takes place after Radiant Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This takes place after Radiant Dawn when Ike and Soren leave the Greil Mercenaries. Hopefully Kieran isn't too annoying. If he is, please let me know so I can tone it down a bit. He's an annoying character in the first place though. XD I'm not sure how long this story will turn out to be, but I've got some ideas. I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Any calmness or composure Kieran had was instantly gone the second he saw Oscar.

"Why are you here?" he asked, calling out across the room. "Surely you know your mere presence is a threat to peace!"

Oscar turned around and smiled. "Good to see you too, Kieran."

"So you heard me?"

"How could I not?"

Kieran strode over to his opponent. "Ah, you're just all smiles, huh? You put on a good mask. Only my rival could be such a challenge! Now what are you doing in Melior? As a superior knight under Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea, I command you tell me!"

Oscar was a bit caught off guard by his question. He realized Kieran _didn't_ know. "Oh… well, Queen Elincia asked if I would rejoin the Royal Knights."

Kieran's face fell for only a moment. "I see! You are merely using this as a chance to beat me, but I'll have you know that is impossible! I have increased my training even more since the last time we met."

If what he said was true, Kieran would be dead, and Oscar was aware of that. "Well, this job is only part-time to a degree. The Greil Mercenaries are low on numbers, so I'm still taking some missionary work on the side."

"Who would dare endanger the queen by taking mercenary work when she might need you at any moment?"

"Her safety and the goodwill of my country is my first priority…"

"How could you possibly hold two jobs? Oh, you're a sly one! Proud to know you of all are my rival. I accept your challenge."

"What?" Oscar asked, at a loss to say anything more.

"You made it very clear that in order to prove myself and overcome you, I must also become a part time mercenary!"

Oscar laughed. To say Kieran contradicted himself a lot would be an understatement. "Are you going to start your own mercenary group?" he asked.

"No, I'll be joining the Greil Mercenaries, of course," Kieran replied. "You said you were low on numbers, and I've fought alongside you all twice now. We're practically family. Am I right?"

There was a pause.

"Are you sure that's a sensible idea?" Oscar asked.

"What, do you think it is not?"

"Well, you'd have to get permission from both Queen Elincia and everyone in the Greil…"

Kieran laughed. "Oscar, You worry too much. I can take care of it all. Until then, my rival!"

When Kieran was gone, Oscar let out a heavy sigh. "He's even worse than Boyd," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Oh gosh, a serious chapter! I tried to keep it to a minimum so that Kieran will join the mercenaries sooner (and allow chaos to follow). I'm thinking he will in two chapters, so it won't be too much longer. Once again, Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo, not me.

* * *

"Sir Oscar!" someone called.

Oscar turned around to find himself next to Lucia. "Good day," he said, making a quick bow.

"Same to you," she replied. "I have a message for you. Queen Elincia wishes to speak to you immediately."

"Do you know what for?" Oscar asked, mostly certain of what it was.

"I believe it has something to do with Kieran. He has not stopped talking about you."

"There is no peace in man's ears with him around."

"I wonder how his mind works sometimes. Or better yet, I wonder if he'll ever be able to keep a woman."

Oscar laughed. "We should not be so hard on him, even if he deserves it."

"Perhaps you are right. Oh, but I have other duties I must be off to now, if you do not mind."

"Not at all, my lady. I should go to see Her Majesty now myself."

"Always the gentleman," she said. "Perhaps Kieran could learn a good thing or two from you."

* * *

"Do you believe it's a sensible idea?" Queen Elincia asked Oscar.

"It's hard to say with him. A mercenary doesn't work for the glory or the money he would be used to."

"Perhaps I should ask if he would be too much of a hindrance to the Greil Mercenaries. I do not want to put you all into something you don't want to deal with. I just think he might be able to learn some lessons if he spends some time among humble mercenaries. That is, if it is even possible for Kieran to learn lessons." She smiled. "He is not a bad man by any means. He is just very self-absorbed as are many young men."

"I see my brothers in him, which can sometimes test my patience, I'll admit," Oscar said. "You've never had to deal with two younger brothers, Your Highness. Kieran is a skilled fighter, and would make a good asset to the team. I cannot speak for the others, but you know we are down on numbers and in need of some help, but I also do not want him to create a problem for you if he were to make a mistake."

"Oh, what attack has not been made on my name already? I would not have you worry about me now."

Oscar nodded. "Then I will ask the others when I next see them," he replied. "If they are willing to try, I will inform you as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Oscar. We can only hope some good may come of this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **The Greil Mercenaries show up next chapter! :) Makalov's speech kind of bothers me for this time period, fantasy world thing, but he talks pretty modern in the game. I never understood Astrid's admiration for him at all. She could do so much better (sorry to any Makalov fans that might be reading this). As always, Nintendo owns Fire Emblem.

* * *

Makalov took another swig of ale while Kieran continued his story.

"And so now I'm apparently going to have to train a few days before they even let me on a mission, but I am a knight of Crimea! What could they possibly pull out that I would not be able to handle? I sure hope they do not underestimate me."

Makalov shook his head. "I don't know, man. That mercenary stuff looks like tough business."

"I have fought in several wars now. How could it be harder than that?"

"Well they did too, man. I can't say for you or anything, but for me, I'd stay out of their hair. And that Titania chick? She's got a lot of it."

Kieran leaned back in his seat, only to notice a shadow in the door frame.

"Hey, Makalov. I think someone is here to see you."

Makalov stared at Kieran dumbfounded for a moment, before turning to see Astrid's shining face in front of his.

"How are you today, Sir Makalov?" she asked. Makalov turned back to his drink, and she followed. "Oh, you don't want to get in trouble for drinking again, do you? If you do, I swear I will defend you! I know you are a great man!"

"Have you seen Geoffery around?" he asked her, finally acknowledging her presence.

His question was not quite what she was expecting, and caught her a bit off guard. "…No, but he's at the castle. I know that much," she said.

"He'd be the main one to give me problems. Can you keep a lookout for him?"

"Why… most certainly, Sir Makalov! Oh, I should go to protect you at once!"

When she was again out of the room, Kieran turned to his apathetic partner.

"So do you not like Lady Astrid?" he asked.

"Quite the opposite," Makalov replied. "I don't have to keep an eye out for myself so much with her around."

"You are the laziest man I ever met," Kieran remarked, leaning his elbow on the table. "And you can't hold onto anything. I cannot believe you are still one of the Royal Knights."

"I get the job done when I have to," Makalov said, finishing his drink. "And I must be fully relaxed before I can go off again. People like you and my sister Marcia… and pretty much everyone here… you just don't when to kick back."

"But the world could fall into chaos while you are unprepared!"

Makalov shrugged. "It has several times, but I'm still here, aren't I? Might as well not stress myself out for it."

"I swear you must be the most aggravating knight there ever was!"

"But if I am, my friend, you must be second."

"Excuse me," Kieran laughed, half from shock. "But I think I am not!"

Little did either man know that if a survey were conducted at the castle, there would have been a tie for first place.


End file.
